Memory
by AdinaBina24
Summary: When Clary loses her memory after an accident while demon hunting, what will Jace do to get it back? Post CoG... My first fanfic
1. Does It Really Take That Long?

**AN: This is my first fanfic! Yay! Please review! I love constructive criticism!!!! **

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters as I am not nor have I ever been the amazing Cassandra Clare. **Sigh** **

* * *

Clary was curled up comfortably in a cozy armchair in the library, a book in her lap, studying. And Jace was lying on the couch, studying her.

"Jace. Stop, really. I'm trying to read."

"And I'm not stopping you." She groaned, and looked up from her book. Before she could respond, Isabelle came running into the room.

"Good! I finally found you! It's like you were hiding from me or something."

"Well that's because we were." Jace smirked, and Clary rolled her eyes at him.

"I guess you won't want to come hunting tonight then." Isabelle stuck her nose in the air indignantly and turned to walk away, forcing Clary to sigh and say, "Isabelle. Come back." Jace gave Clary a horrified look, but she knew that he wanted to go hunting.

"Where are we going?"

"Pandemonium." Isabelle had a wicked glint in her eyes that terrified Clary for no particular reason. She looked to Jace, who also had a maliciously wicked expression on his face. But it looked absolutely gorgeous on him. As hard as Clary had been staring at him, she would've thought that she would have been able to stop him before he grabbed the book from her lap that Maryse had assigned her to read.

"Jace! Give that back!" He twirled it in his hands, and read aloud mockingly, "The History of Nephilim: The Great Battle of Good Vs. Evil. Mua ha ha ha!" Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Your evil laugh needs work," she told him.

"It does not. It was the best evil laugh you've ever heard, and you know it." Isabelle shrugged, and walked over to Clary's chair, reaching for her hand. Clary looked at her blankly.

"What?"

"Do you understand nothing about we're going hunting tonight at Pandemonium?"

"Well, I'm guessing we're going hunting tonight at Pandemonium.....But by the look of sheer horror on your face, I think I'm missing something." Clary was really confused. Isabelle was looking at her expectantly, but she also continued to look more and more horrified as she kept talking. Clary looked to Jace for help, but he looked extremely amused with a smirk on his full lips.

"Angel, Clary. You're bait. Well, we're bait, but still."

"And...? We've still got, what, 3 hours before the sun sets and we can go?"

"Yes, and it's going to take me that long to get you all dressed up and to manage your hair and make up." Clary looked to Jace, pleadingly, to save her. He just shrugged, grinning.

"Fine."

After bickering with Izzy for about an hour, Clary finally gave in, giving free reign to Isabelle to do whatever she wanted for clothes, hair, make up, and whatever else was entailed. Mainly hidden weaponry. Clary regretted this decision immensely while she looked over herself in the mirror. She looked...good. She would never admit it to Isabelle because then Izzy would expect to get free reign every time. And it was most certainly not an option to take 3 hours to get ready every single time they went hunting.

She had on a tight clinging black long sleeved dress - to cover her marks - whose bottom went to the tips of her thighs. She had on black fishnet tights, and knee high boots that must have had 7 inches of heels. Her hair was hanging around her face in beautiful fiery ringlets, shaping her face nicely. Her lashes were very long and very black. The smoky eye makeup made her green eyes look bright and tantalizing. Her lips had a neutral shiny lip gloss, and her face had just a bit of blush. The emphasis was clearly on her eyes.

"Oh my god, Isabelle. I look like a hooker or something." Isabelle frowned.

"No you don't. You look absolutely fantastic. You look so sexy, I can't wait to see Jace's face when he sees you!"

"And how, Isabelle, am I supposed to get to Jace? I don't think I can walk in these, let alone dance or kill demons."

"Relax. You have to get used to them. But walking in heels is in a woman's blood. Doubly so for Shadowhunter women. And anyways, the runes of balance should help." Clary attempted to walk forwards, towards the door. She almost fell twice as she reached the door.

"You don't think they're just a _little_ too high?"

"Hey. This is what you get for letting me do whatever. But I expect thanks, because you looking amazing."

"Okay. Thank you Isabelle. Now, can I please have some boots with heels a little shorter?"

"Absolutely not. But I _will_ allow you to add another balance rune. Yours will probably be stronger than mine." Isabelle tossed Clary her stele, and Clary rolled up one long sleeve. She found a bare spot amongst the otherwise inked up skin, and drew a long lasting rune for perfect balance. She attempted to walk again.

Clary glided smoothly across the floor of Isabelle's room.

"Yes! I can walk!"

"You just need to have confidence."

"And a stele."

"Well, I suppose."

"Oh! Isabelle! I need a spot to keep my stele!"

"You thought I forgot about that?" Isabelle walked over to stand right next to Clary. She took the stele from Clary's hands and slipped it inside her boot. Clary felt it against her leg, there was a pressure, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She leaned down and pulled the boot away from her leg. There was some type of sewn in hook for the stele to sit in. Like the place for a pen on a binder.

Clary straightened and looked at her reflection in the mirror fleetingly, before walking out the door with Isabelle.

Alec and Jace were waiting impatiently for the girls to emerge from Isabelle's room. Isabelle had taken Clary 3 hours ago, and yet somehow she hadn't managed to finish. It took Jace about a minute to get dressed, and then another 10 for Alec to mark him and to stash weapons all over his body.

He heard a distinct throat clearing in the hallway, just around the corner. Isabelle.

"I now present to you, the object of my tireless efforts from the last 3 hours.... Clary!" Isabelle always was one for the theatrics. Clary walked out from around the corner. She looked absolutely amazing. The way her dress clung to her skin and the way her fiery curls framed her face dazzled Jace.

"You look beautiful." She smiled faintly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks." Clary glided over towards him, and grasped his hand in her tiny one. She looked up at him, tilting her head up at just the perfect angle for him to kiss her. Jace leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, not stopping their kiss even when he heard Isabelle and Alec clearing their throats. The electricity was pulsing through his body, starting at his lips and making its way down to his toes. Jace lifted a hand to Clary's curls, to press her closer to him. It was at this point that it seemed Isabelle could not take it any longer.

"Jace, if you mess up her hair, you die." Jace pulled away from Clary reluctantly.

Jace wasn't particularly afraid of Isabelle's threat; he knew that he was quite capable of taking care of himself. But Izzy's whip could be painful. Jace had been subject to her frustrations in the past, like when he replaced all of her makeup with watercolors - now that had been funny. Isabelle was not one to move on without her revenge. So, she'd decided that telling Jace they were doing hand to hand combat training and bringing her whip had been appropriate payback. Jace'd had to resort to using an _iratze_ that day after training.

"Are we going or not?" Alec was impatient today. Jace wondered why vaguely, but was more aware of the petite girl pressed gently against his body.

* * *

AN: That was my first chapter! I hoped you liked it :) let me know what you thought in a review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee :D


	2. Hunting

**AN: Thank you to all that reviewed! It is much appreciated! By the way, since this story takes place after CoG, Clary and Jace have already been through the whole we're not siblings, we're siblings, we're not siblings ordeal. They're dating now. **

**Disclaimer: **Checks birth certificate** Shoot. Not Cassandra Clare, so the characters aren't mine. **

**Please review!!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Do you see him?" Isabelle was whispering in Clary's ear as they were dancing, waiting to spot the demon.

"Umm.. no, where is he?"

"Your 2 o'clock."

"Got him." The purple haired demon was dancing by himself, eyeing a group of pretty mundane girls. Clary looked over to Jace and Alec who were at the bar. Jace was watching them, and Alec was scanning the crowd. Seeing that she had Jace's attention, she raised both of her eyebrows and swung her head towards the demon, managing to pull it off as a dance move as she swung her hips in a similar manner. Jace smirked and nodded minutely. Clary got a glimpse of him nudging Alec before she looked away.

Isabelle and Clary danced their way over to the demon. They stopped a few yards away. The demon watched their seductive dance hungrily. When Isabelle saw that the demon was fully absorbed by their movement, she motioned for the him to follow the two girls to the back room. Swaying their hips, the girls strutted to the back room, not looking back to see if the demon was following them.

"Hi," Isabelle sounded girly and shy.

"Hey. You two look great tonight." The demon looked excited. Clary noticed Jace and Alec enter the room silently, but the demon failed to see them. He was too caught up in Isabelle and Clary.

"You know," Clary started in a low voice, walking closer to the demon, "you look quite handsome yourself." She smiled mischievously at him. She spared a glance at Jace who was a few yards behind the demon, just in time to see his eyes roll. Clary flicked her eyes to the side to glance at Isabelle. The look was so quick it would have been unnoticeable to mundane eyes. But the look told her that Isabelle was also very close to the demon, and was ready to yank the whip off her wrist.

"Which is why," Clary was only a foot away from the demon, who appeared to be almost salivating at the closeness of her and Isabelle. "It's a pity that you're going to have to go back to your home dimension."

Fast as lightening, Isabelle's whip snaked off her wrist and wrapped around the surprised demon. Clary pulled a seraph blade from her thigh sheath, but waited to call its name, as Jace already had a seraph blade pointed at the demon's chest.

"Clary," Jace said conversationally, though he never looked up from the demon, "You really think he's handsome? I guess he's okay, but he's nothing compared to me." Clary laughed, and the demon squirmed.

"You are so full of yourself," Alec told him. Jace drove the blade through the heart of the demon, who immediately started to collapse in on itself.

"But it's well deserved." Alec snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sure it is," Clary muttered, leaning into Jace. Clary felt Jace tense, and she stepped back, to look at his face.

"Cla---" Clary felt a sharp pain at the side of her head, and was knocked to the hard cement floor. Her head was in agony. She felt her consciousness slipping...

* * *

Jace kicked the Ravener off of Clary the second they landed. He immediately stabbed his seraph blade through the thing's heart, instantly killing it. Jace knelt down beside Clary's immobile figure, and checked her heart rate. It was beating strongly, and leaning over her mouth, Jace felt her hot breath on his cheek. She was alive; completely unconscious, but alive. Jace breathed a sigh of relief. Which turned to worry. She was unconscious. Hurt.

"Clary? Clary. Wake up. Clary?" Jace repeated this mantra over and over again out loud. He was vaguely aware of Isabelle bending down next to him, and Alec scouring the room for more demons. The bigger part of Jace's brain was focused on Clary, waiting for her to move, to awaken.

Jace noticed Isabelle pick up Clary's arm and mark and _iratze _on the inside of her wrist. Clary stirred a moment later. Jace was so filled with relief that he barely felt like an idiot for not thinking of an _iratze_.

"Jace?" Clary's voice was cloudy, like it was thick with sleep. She cleared her throat. "Jace, why am I on the ground?" She tried to sit up, but Jace pinned her down.

"Ravener launched itself into you. I killed it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me get up." He released her. Clary sat up quickly, and swayed slightly, putting her hand to her head.

"Ow," she mumbled quietly. Jace put her arms around her to keep her from falling backwards. Clary looked very unsteady.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're obviously not."

"I'm just a little dizzy."

"Clary--"

"Jace. I'm _fine! _Seriously. I'll put on an _iratze_, and the dizziness will go away. Relax." He handed Clary his stele. She quickly drew the healing rune on her arm, and then pushed Jace's arms off of her so she could stand.

"See? Perfectly fine." Jace eyed her warily, not entirely convinced.

He was momentarily distracted, though, when his phone rang. Jace patted himself down, searching for the tell-tale lump that his phone would create. Clary reached out easily, stuck her hand behind the torso of his gear, where there was a pocket. Her hand came out, triumphant, and handed him the phone. He smiled at her, then answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jace?" The voice was familiar, but Jace couldn't place it.

"The one and only."

"Jace, it's Jocelyn." Oh. That's why the voice was familiar.

"Oh. Um, hi Jocelyn." Clary raised her eyebrows at him, and he shrugged.

"Is Clary with you?"

"Yeah, we were just out hunting..."

"Can I talk to her? She didn't answer her phone.."

"I don't think she has it with her. And yes, here she is." Jace handed Clary his phone, and she gave him a confused look. He shrugged again.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey mom."

"Umm... yeah, okay I guess, we're at Pandemonium, so I'll be there in 3 hours...?" Jace wondered what she was talking about. Be where?

"Uhhhh..." Clary got a very alarmed look on her face, and mouthed 'What time is it?'. Alec took out his phone and showed her the time. 9:52. She mouthed 'Crap.' Jace held back a laugh. "Oh. 1 hour?" Clary sighed.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you too, bye." She shut the phone and handed it back to Jace.

"Care to explain?"

"I'm going to spend the night at Luke's house tonight. My mom wants to hang out." Clary rolled her eyes.

Ever since Clary had moved into the Institute for training, after the battle at Idris, Jocelyn occasionally wanted her to stay at home to have 'girl time.' Whatever _that_ meant.

"Ah. So do you need to go back to the Institute to get your stuff?" Clary gave him an odd look.

"You know I keep a few extra outfits and stuff at Luke's house."

"I'm quite aware of that. I just thought that you wouldn't want your mom and Luke to see you dressed for....hunting." He gestured at her skimpy outfit. She glanced down at herself and turned an embarrassed pink.

"Good call. But then we'd better go now if I want to be there in an hour." Jace turned to Alec and Isabelle.

"Do you guys want to come home, or are you going to stay?"

"Stay." was Isabelle's immediate response. Alec rolled his eyes, but confirmed that he, too, would stay. He mumbled something about Magnus meeting him there later or something.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Jace held his hand out to Clary, which she took.

* * *

**AN: Review!!!!!!**


	3. Ride

**AN: Nothing terribly exciting in this one.. It's more of a transition chapter. I'm sort of a slow writer - not in the sense that it takes me a long time to write something, but in the sense that it takes me a lot of words to get to where I want to go... Okay. Here you go... Chapter 3! Please Review!!**

**Not Cassandra Clare, so unfortunately, the characters aren't mine, no matter how much I wish I had Jace...**

* * *

Jace waited impatiently for Clary to walk out of her room. Her room was a few hallways down from his. That was one of the requirements for her to be able to live at the Institute. Jocelyn got to pick the room. Jace didn't mind in the slightest. He was glad to have Clary living at the Institute at all.

He was leaning on the wall across the hall from her door, hands in his pockets, when she opened the door. Clary had changed into much more casual clothes, washed off her makeup, and brushed her hair. She looked much more comfortable.

"Hey." She smiled up at him, making his heart beat double time.

"Hi. Let's go." He reached for her hand, and they started towards the elevator. He glanced down at her and noticed a nasty looking scratch on her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.... Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Most people tend to be in excessive amounts of pain when part of their head has been clawed out."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jace?" He sighed.

"I'm talking about this." Jace reached out to gently touch the scratch on her head. There were clear claw marks, not overly penetrating, but deep enough to make him worry. She flinched the second his hand came in contact with her scalp.

"Ouch!"

"My point."

"Well, I was fine until you touched me. I didn't even know there was a problem. And I'm fine."

"Clary, I touched your head - gently - and you jumped a foot in the air."

"I did not. And it's just a little sore."

"From what?"

"I did bash my head on the ground earlier."

"Then why are there claw marks?" She looked surprised.

"Claw marks?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"Well. There's no use worrying about it. I'm fine right now, and I won't put pressure on it, and I'll be fine. So just leave it be. Okay?" He very much did not want to just leave it be.

But, seeing the stubborn look on her face, he knew it would get them no where to argue.

"Fine." He'd try to forget it. For now at least.

By this point, they had reached the elevator. Clary opened the grate and stepped in after Jace, and he indicated to the elevator to go up. Clary gave him an odd look.

"You do realize, Jace, that to get to the door, you go _down_. The only thing up is the roof, so unless you plan on jumping off, its not really much help." He smirked, knowing that if he jumped off, it wouldn't phase him in the slightest. That wasn't the plan though.

"I know." He refused to say anything else. Jace watched Clary carefully to see if she'd figured him out yet. Staring in her eyes, he only saw confusion and puzzlement. He grinned.

The elevator stopped, and they stepped outside on the roof, where the moon shined brightly. Jace couldn't see any of the stars because of the city lights, and he longingly thought of Idris's clear night skies.

"Figure it out yet?" Clary glanced around the roof top, and her eyes landed on the single lumpy object on the flat roof that was slightly to their right. Her eyes widened hugely.

"No way, Jace." He snickered.

"Scared? Oh, a demon, or an insane evil overlord of a father, no problem, but a motorcycle ride? Not a chance?"

"I'm not scared of the motorcycle. I'm scared of my mother finding out that I rode a flying motorcycle through the dark in the sky, with a _boy._ Now_ that's_ scary." She shuddered. He laughed.

"You are so dramatic. But if you're worried, I could park it a couple streets away from Luke's house, and we could walk to the door. She'd never be the wiser." Clary appeared to ponder it for a second. Then she shrugged.

"Why not?" Jace grinned widely; he was excited.

They walked over to Jace's vampire motorcycle. He swung his leg gracefully over the side, and waited for Clary to climb on as well. She had to jump to get her short leg over the seat, which Jace found very amusing.

After struggling a tiny bit, she wrapped her small arms around his waist, warming him.

"Hold on tight," he commanded. She gripped his belt with all the strength in her little hands, it seemed. Her torso was pressed up against his back, and he felt her nod against his shoulder blades.

Jace revved the engine, and drove the cycle straight off the edge of the building. As they dropped for a moment, he felt Clary tense in fear. But when he pulled up, she relaxed slightly, her grip remaining firm.

The ride was exhilarating. The sheer speed of the motorcycle created a continuous gust of cold wind against them. Jace was warm though. Because Clary's arms were wrapped around him.

He looked around in awe. The view was breathtaking. The way the city lights made shone against the skyscrapers and the way the water of the river twinkled under the moonlight.

"Clary are you looking?" He had to shout to be heard over the wind. He felt her head move, and her arms tightened even more.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. We're really high." Her voice sounded like she was trying to stop it from shaking. Jace laughed. He hadn't known she was afraid of heights.

"Well, then let's go lower." He dived down immediately, almost perpendicular to the ground, but not quite. The wind blew all of his hair out of his face, so it trailed behind him. Clary screamed in his ear.

"Too low? Okay then." He yanked the bike up suddenly, so they were going nearly straight up into the air. He laughed as Clary yelled, and tightened her grip until it was almost hard for him to breathe. He leveled out, about the same altitude that they were originally going.

"You. Are. Insane!" Clary sounded extremely panicked. He laughed again.

"You didn't enjoy that? I found it quite fun, actually." Jace could picture the look of incredulity that he was sure had flitted across her face.

"I repeat my earlier sentiments. Insane."

"Well, you won't have to put up with my insanity any longer because we're here." He pulled into a gentler dive this time and landed a few streets south of Luke's house.

Jace waited for Clary to climb off shakily before he jumped off. He inscribed a rune of invisibility on the handles of the bike. He didn't want anyone to steal it.

"What time is it?" Jace pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"10:45."

"Perfect." She smiled. Jace gave her a blank look.

"Now my mom won't kill you for making me late." Jace laughed.

"Let's go." Walking quietly, they quickly traveled the small distance to Luke's house.

Jace hopped up the steps with Clary, and she turned, her back facing the door, to bid him goodnight.

"'Night." She looked glum at having to part with him.

"G'nite. I'll see you in the morning for training?" Clary stared at him disbelievingly.

"Are you kidding? Like I'd seriously miss an opportunity to sleep in? I get one day to sleep past 7 and not go and train for hours and you think I'd give it up?" She said this with a huge smile on her face. "Not a chance."

She leaned in to kiss him. Her small fingers embedded themselves in his curly hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. Jace heard the door open loudly, and someone cleared their throat. He promptly released Clary, and she smiled at him.

"Hey, Mom." Clary turned towards Jocelyn, who had a slightly pained expression on her face.

"Hi, Clary. Jace." She nodded at him. He took that as his cue to leave.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Clary. But if you're not coming in the morning, then when are you coming?"

"How about we go out for lunch? I'll meet you at Taki's at noon. Is that fine?" She smiled up at him. Jocelyn cleared her throat.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Bye." Jace turned away from Clary and Jocelyn and headed down the cold street to where his motorcycle waited.

* * *

**Please Review!! You just took the time to read it, so what's the big deal? It'll only take a second... Press the button. You know you want to.**


	4. And You Are?

**AN: This one was really fun to write :) I hope you like it, and remember REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare, and nope that's not me..**

**

* * *

**

Clary woke up and stretched. She was still fairly tired. Glancing at the clock, Clary realized it was 11:30 in the morning - or closer to afternoon really. Definitely time to get up. She hadn't slept this late since she was 13 or 14 years old; after that, she just hadn't needed that much sleep.

Clary hopped out of bed and into the shower. The hot water pounded on her body, and her head throbbed a little. Clary thought over what she would have to do today.

_Hmmm... _She thought. _I guess I'll see if Simon wants to hang out, we could get coffee, I wonder if Eric has a poetry reading later. I hope not, he's terrible... At least I don't think I have any homework.. _

After she was warm and clean, Clary got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, and hopped down the stairs to get breakfast. She was met with a sight of her mom making pancakes.

"Morning, Mom."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I was pretty tired."

"Well, you've been working hard." Clary agreed, assuming her mom was talking about school and the huge science project she'd been working on. Clary and her mom ate their breakfast together, not talking much. As soon as she'd finished, Clary announced to her mom that she was going to call Simon.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. You two don't hang out enough any more." Clary found this a very odd thing to say, as she saw Simon just about everyday. But instead of voicing her thoughts, she just shrugged, and pulled out her phone.

Simon answered after 3 rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Simon, you busy?"

"Not particularly. What's up?"

"Nothing. You want to go get coffee or something?" Simon laughed, and Clary tried to find the humor in her words.

"No coffee for me, Fray. But we could just walk around the city if you want.." They had spent many an afternoon just roaming the city, stopping if they felt like it, but mainly just walking and talking.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in Central Park?" Simon agreed and they hung up.

* * *

Clary walked around, waiting for Simon, she glanced at her phone - 1:02. Simon should be there in probably 5 minutes, his house was further than Luke's.

"Clary!" She looked up automatically at the sound of her name, and saw a boy running towards her. He had blond hair, and startlingly golden eyes. He was very tall, though everyone seemed tall to her, and he was thin but muscular. She had never seen him before in her life. But somehow, he knew her.

"Umm. Hi?"

"Clary! Where have you been?" What the heck was he talking about? Who was he?

"Sorry, but do I know you?" He looked down at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The boy seemed to be at a loss.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I don't know who you are, and yet somehow you seem to know my name." At the boy's look of horror, she added, "_Should_ I know you?"

"Please tell me you're joking, Clary."

"How do you know my name?" The boy was starting to scare her. She took a few steps back. The boy put his head in his hands, and shook his head simultaneously. It seemed like he was trying to clear his head.

"Angel, Clary. You honestly don't know who I am?" She shook her head at him.

"Damn. I knew there was something wrong with your head." He mumbled it so softly she wondered if she was supposed to hear that.

"Excuse me? You knew there was something wrong with my head?"

"Yeah. When the Ravener attacked you last night." He acted as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the hell is a Ravener?" The boy looked horrified at her evident ignorance.

"A demon, Clary."

"You're insane. I hope you know that." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"If you don't remember me, then do you know-" Clary cut him off. "If I don't _remember _you? I've never met you before in my life!" She started to back away. This boy really was insane. He shook his head.

"Do you know Isabelle or Alec or Magnus or Maryse or Robert?" He finished his question like she'd never interrupted. She shook her head.

"Do you know Simon?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know Simon; he's my best friend." The boy nodded, and mumbled under his breath, "So she knows her best friend, but forgets the love of her life. Typical." Clary was positive that she wasn't supposed to hear that, but she answered anyway.

"The love of my life? What the hell are you talking about? And who are you?" The boy held his head high in the air gallantly.

"I'm Jace Lightwood. Shadowhunter. But you already knew that. And I'm shocked that you could forget me; I'm really quite memorable." He smirked, but there was worry in his eyes. As soon as he said 'Shadowhunter' Clary realized what was going on.

"Oh! You're one of Simon's friends from D&D!" The boy, Jace, hit his temple with the heel of his hand and sighed theatrically.

"So help me, Angel," he murmured. Then, louder he spoke, "No. I'm not one of your bloodsucker's geeky friends. I'm a real Shadowhunter. Like you."

"What did you call Simon?" Jace opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm sorry I asked. I don't know you, and I'm going now." She turned to walk away, but quick as lightning, the boy was standing right in front of her.

"How'd you do that?"

"Shadowhunter speed."

"There's something wrong with you. Please, just leave me alone. I'm late for something." Clary saw Simon a short distance away, but he hadn't spotted her yet. She tried to push her way around the boy, but he kept blocking her.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled at him, and then she ran in the opposite direction. Clary turned her head, expecting to see him following her, but he just stood there, like she'd shocked him or something. He was such a weirdo.

Clary ran up to Simon. She needed some normality.

"Hey."

"Hi. I don't really feel like walking around anymore. Can we just go to your house?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" Simon looked concerned. They turned to walk to his house.

"I've got a stalker or something." Simon laughed while she shuddered.

"Oh, you were serious?" She nodded.

"This random guy walked up to me, and knew my name, and started spewing insane crap. It was really creepy." She shook her head. Simon put a comforting arm around her. His arm was really cold. Like he had no body heat or something.

* * *

Jace was wandering around the streets of New York, thinking. What the hell happened to Clary? She didn't remember him? How could she possibly not remember him? Him - Jace Lightwood - the man that loved her, and the man that she loved! He wondered if she would recognize Isabelle or Alec. She didn't know their names, but... Well, she knew Simon. But she didn't know anything about demons. He wondered if she knew Simon was a vampire. Probably not judging by the way she didn't have a clue when he called Simon a bloodsucker.

Jace glanced up; he'd made it to the Institute without even trying. Releasing his frustrations, Jace jumped as high as he could. Up. Up. Up. He landed on the roof of the Institute, rather astonished. 6 stories was an impressive feat.

Jace opened the elevator grate to find Church, waiting.

"Hey Church. Where's Alec?" Church meowed. "Okay, then. Isabelle?" Church started to walk in the direction of the kitchen. Oh God, Isabelle was cooking again. Jace was hit by a wave of putrid air. It smelled like burnt cabbage.

"Isabelle! Why on Earth would you burn cabbage?"

"Cabbage? This is salmon-rice-squash-peanut soup. No cabbage.. Maybe I should add some though.."

"If you even attempt to go near the fridge, I may be forced to cut your arms off. You have been warned." Isabelle snorted.

"I'm not afraid of you Jace. Hey, where's Clary? Wasn't she going to come back here after lunch to train?"

"Evidently not." He opened his coat, so Isabelle could see the inside. "See, she's not here." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then where is she?"

"And why would I know?"

"Because you were with her for the last 2 hours, weren't you?"

"It's not good to assume things. When you assume you make an a--"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what happened?"

"Apparently, Clary doesn't remember anything."

"Ha ha. Very funny. So what really happened?" Jace sighed.

"I told you. She lost her memory."

"Then why, you idiot, didn't you bring her back here? She's just wandering off, completely helpless."

"She refused to come anywhere near me. I think she thinks I'm insane. Pity. But she's with Simon."

"So she didn't completely lose her memory."

"Well, she didn't remember me. I'd say she's lost her memory." Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"How do you know she's not just mad at you? She could be pretending." Jace thought over everything that had happened the last few days.

"Nope."

"How do you know?"

"I've done nothing wrong." Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"You said she was with Simon, right?" Jace agreed, despite the odd change of subject.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you in a few."

"Where are you going?"

"To Simon's house."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Jace sighed.

"Izzy, I know you think she's mad at me, but she's not. She really doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember you either. I asked."

"Whatever, Jace. I'm still going. I'll see you later." Jace sighed as Isabelle walked out the door without turning off the stove. He turned it off for her, and then went to the music room to play his piano and release his annoyances and worries.

* * *

**AN: So... Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know by REVIEWING!! YAY FOR REVIEWS AND ALL OF MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!!  
**


	5. Relax?

**AN: This one was kinda hard to write.. Simon's POV was harder than I thought it'd be, but I hope it turned out okay.. Let me know, by REVIEWING!!**

**I'm not Cassandra Clare, but you already knew that. And these wonderful characters belong to her, but they're so fun to play with!  


* * *

**

Clary was acting weird today. Ever since that guy - her stalker or whatever - talked to her, she's been acting like the world's going to end. She was trying to hide it, but Simon could tell. So, she just wanted to 'take it easy' today. Hence, their comfortable positions sprawled out on Simon's floor, watching Star Wars movies. Simon was reminiscent of how they used to hang out, before Clary met Jace, and all the chaos that ensued. They used to hang out every day; he saw her more than he saw his family. Scratch that - Clary was a part of his family. And he was a part of hers. Now when he wanted to hang out, she was usually training or hanging out with Jace. Simon did like Jace, but he was seriously getting in the way of Simon's ability to hang out with Clary. The ringing doorbell interrupted Simon's inner musings.

"Don't get up; I'll get it," Simon told Clary, yawning.

"Wasn't even considering it." Simon laughed, and he slid down the stairs, leaving Clary who appeared to be very cozy. She was laying across Simon's floor with a blanket half on top of her and the popcorn bowl within reach. He laughed as he glanced at her immobile figure, before speeding down the stairs with his vampiric speed. He opened the door to find Isabelle. How odd.

"Hi, Isabelle."

"Hey, Simon. Is Clary here?" Simon sighed; of course that was what she wanted.

"Yeah, hold on a second. I'll go get her." Simon walked up the stairs - a much slower pace than his dash downwards. He opened the door to his bedroom, and told Clary that she had a visitor.

"Oh. Who is it?" she asked, getting up and brushing the remnants of popcorn off the front of her shirt. Simon shook his head.

"You'll just have to see." Clary rolled her eyes, but followed Simon down the stairs. When she saw Isabelle, Clary got a blank look in her eyes, and Simon had no idea what was going on underneath that mass of fiery curls. She put on a bright smile.

"Hello," Clary seemed slightly distant, seeing as it was Isabelle she was talking to. Her best girlfriend.

"Hey, Clary. I wanted to talk to you for a second." Clary looked back at Simon, and she looked oddly mystified. Simon nodded his approval.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name? I didn't catch it." Isabelle and Simon stared at her in shock. Simon recovered first.

"Ummm, Clary? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She sounded faintly annoyed.

"Because you appear to have no idea who I am; that's why," Isabelle answered, her tone clipped.

"And should I know you?" Clary looked extremely confused, and muttered under her breath, "Not this again." Simon was starting to wonder if her so called 'stalker' really had been a stranger.

"Should you know me?" Isabelle repeated incredulously. "I'm your best friend!"

"No you're not. Simon's my best friend. And I don't even know you!"

"Well, I'm your best girlfriend. And of course you know me! You can stop pretending now; Jace isn't here." Simon wondered vaguely what she was talking about.

"Who-- Oh! You know that insane guy who was rambling about demons!" Clary took a few steps back, her eyes wide. Isabelle appeared to be speechless.

"Clary... What did the guy in the park look like?" Simon asked slowly. She gave him an odd look.

"He had blond hair, gold eyes, he was pretty tall..." she trailed off.

"You mean Jace?" Simon asked, still talking slowly.

"I think he said that's what his name was. Jace Lightwood or something. And then he started talking about shadow something or other. I don't know. It was really weird." Clary glanced warily at Isabelle, as if afraid that she would explode at her. She was right to be afraid.

"Shadow something or other?!?! Do you mean Shadowhunter?!?!? You're a Shadowhunter; I'm a Shadowhunter; Jace is a Shadowhunter---"

"Let me guess. Simon's a Shadowhunter too," Clary interrupted.

"Not even close. Simon's a vampire." Clary laughed. Isabelle gestured at Simon to come to her defense.

"She's right, Clary. I am a vampire, and you are a Shadowhunter."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't even know what a Shadowhunter is. And of course you're not a vampire. There are no such things." Simon allowed his fangs to protrude from his teeth. Clary gasped and backed away from him.

"Shit!"

"It's okay Clary, relax."

"Relax?!?! You just showed me that you're a vampire with fangs! And you expect me to not freak out?!!? Let alone that it's the first time in all the time I've known you that you mention anything of the sort! Way to go with the whole honesty thing!" Simon was getting more confused by the second.

"For the first time? What the hell are you talking about? You _watched _me become a vampire!" He shuddered.

"I most certainly did not! I think I'd remember that."

"Okay! This is getting us nowhere! Clary - just accept that he's a vampire, and yes you knew. And Simon - just shut the hell up! She doesn't remember anything, obviously, so we need to get her to the Institute!" That shut them both up. A pissed Isabelle was a scary Isabelle.

"You're right. Is Magnus at the Institute? Or your parents? Because someone's going to need to take a look at her," Simon was starting to become a voice of reason, instead of panic.

"Wait a second. Take me where?" Clary was still a voice of panic. Isabelle appeared to be getting impatient. She sighed.

"To the Institute, you numbskull. Where you live! And where I live and where Alec lives and where Jace lives and where---"

"We get the point, Izzy." Simon cut her off before she could continue to ramble.

"You're not taking me anywhere." Clary backed up until her back hit the wall. Isabelle sighed again.

"Clary," Simon started gently, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Simon. I--" He cut her off.

"Then let's go to the Institute. It'll be fine. I promise. They'll help you get your memory back."

"Why do you people keep saying I lost my memory? I remember everything! I even remember what the homework was for English on Thursday!" Well, that was weird. He wondered how she knew that. Because she stopped going to "mundie school" ever since they returned from Idris.

"Well, that's quite interesting, but I have no clue why you would know that. You haven't gone to a mundane school in months!" Clary's eyes widened.

"What's a mundane school?"

"We'll explain at the Institute, okay? Come on." Simon held out his hand to Clary. She hesitated, but took it.

* * *

**Haha! Did you like it? Review!!**


	6. Never

**AN: Sorry this one is really short. I couldn't think of anything else to say for this part, and going into the part for the next chapter wouldn't have made much sense.. So.. you're just going to have to wait :) and Review :) Reviews make the world go round :D**

**I own TMI?!?! Since when?? What universe do you live in? Because I'm definitely not Cassandra Clare...  


* * *

**

Jace was sitting at his piano, letting his fingers do what they wished. He immersed himself in the music that was created. As adept as he was at piano, his fingers could traverse the keys without his conscious efforts. He just let himself make the melancholy music that poured out. Closing his eyes, he encompassed himself in his melody and blocked out the outside world.

It was because of this trance that when he heard a soft _meow_, he immediately stopped playing, seized a dagger from his belt, and pointed it at the source of the noise. Church. Great. He'd almost killed his cat.

"What do you want, Church?" Church stared at him from the floor to the right of the piano. _Meow_. "Well?" Church's eyes got wide, and he jerked his head towards the door. Without waiting for Jace to leave the piano bench, he walked loftily to the door. Stupid cat.

"Where are we going, Church?" No reply. He'd just have to wait and see. Church could be obnoxious sometimes. Or all the time. They wound around the labyrinth of hallways that was the Institute, and he found himself in the library.

"In here?" Church _meowed_ as a response. Jace reached out his bare foot and patted the cat on the head. He opened the library doors and went inside to find a very unexpected scene.

"Jace! Finally! What took so long?" Isabelle called from the sitting area.

"Cat," Jace responded. He glanced around the arena of cozy chairs and couches. Clary was sitting bolt upright in one of the chairs, looking very frightened. He wanted to go over there and comfort her, but he knew she was terrified of him. The thought was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on him and eating Isabelle's soup at the same time. He shuddered. Magnus and Alec were on a loveseat together, and Isabelle was in a chair next to Clary. Maryse was sitting at Hodge's desk.

"What's going on?" he asked. Reasonable enough question. Everyone stared at him like he was insane. Except for Clary. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He groaned internally.

"Tell him, Magnus," Alec nudged Magnus in his ribs. Magnus cleared his throat dramatically, and Jace rolled his eyes.

"I've examined Clary," he motioned towards Clary, "And I've come up with a conclusion." Magnus paused.

"And?" Jace was getting impatient.

"Patience. I've concluded that Clary's lost part of her memory."

"_That _was your conclusion? Wow. I never would have guessed."

"_And_ she has to get her memory back quickly. Or she'll never get it back," Isabelle added solemnly, not letting Magnus reply. Jace froze. Never get it back? So she'd never remember Valentine, Jonathan/Sebastian, Max, Hodge, waking up her mother, demon attacks, the huge fight in Idris, seeing Ithuriel, stopping Valentine, meeting Raziel, bringing Jace back to life, thinking she was Jace's sister - though she might be lucky on that one - all the time they'd ever spent together, and she'd never remember it? The rest she could be retaught, but memories were priceless.

"So how does she get it back?" Jace asked, attempting to mask the desperation in his voice.

"She needs to have something jog her memory. Pretty much a déjà vu moment," Magnus said. Jace considered this. A déjà vu moment? Was Magnus joking?

"Very funny, Warlock," Jace said. Magnus tilted his head and stared at Jace for a moment.

"I wasn't kidding. It's quite simple. You just have to make her remember a strong enough memory that would bring the rest with it."

"And how long do we have?" Isabelle interrupted.

"I'm not positive, but I'd guess around a month." A month. So he had a month. He could do that.

"So what do we do now?" Clary asked softly. Jace looked away from Magnus to glance at her. She looked down.

"Now, we get your memory back. So what don't you remember?" Jace said. Rolling her eyes, Clary looked at Jace for the first time since he'd stepped in the room.

"How am I going to tell you what I don't know?" Jace smirked and turned to Magnus for a second opinion.

"How far back does she not remember?"

"As far as I can tell, she's forgotten about 11 months worth, starting at the point where she met you at Pandemonium. I was able to stop the poison from the claws from deteriorating any more of her memory, but I wasn't strong enough to replace it."

"So that's what those sparks did," Clary mumbled under her breath. Jace laughed softly. He caught her glance at him, looking slightly chagrinned.

* * *

**AN: Umm, well ya. That's it. I know. Short. Review! **


	7. Instinct

**AN: Well, this one is really, really long. I probably should've made it 2 chapters, but I didn't realize it would be this long until I finished... So I hope you enjoy :)**

**By the way, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! They just make my day to hear that you like reading my story as much as I like writing it. Not to mention they get me to stop doing my homework to work on the story :D just kidding...**

**Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

Jace and Clary were training. Well, it was more like Jace was knocking Clary down repeatedly. Like when he first started training her. Though after a few months, she'd been harder to knock down, and she'd even knocked him to the mat a few times. But they were back to square one.

Training was the first thing that Jace had thought of to bring back Clary's memory with her ingrained memories, so they had started right after they left the others. Maryse had made them stay for awhile so the group could tell Clary about important things. Like Valentine and what Shadowhunters are. But right when they were done, Jace had dragged Clary to the training room, not bothering to change first.

He had figured training would be a key memory. They did it twice, sometimes three times a day, so it should be welded pretty well in her mind. Or so he thought.

"Ow!" Clary hit the mat headfirst as Jace knocked her to the ground. She lifted her head and shook it, looking like she was shaking out the pain. He rolled himself off of her sideways, so she was still laying on her back, but he was on his side, facing her. He gave her a bit of space because he knew she was a bit uncomfortable being near him.

"You alright?" Jace asked, concerned. Clary let her head thump back to the mat.

"No, not really." She looked completely defeated, and it'd only been a couple of hours.

"Give me your hand," Jace commanded. She looked confused, but complied. He pulled his stele out of his pocket and drew an _iratze_ on her hand. She jolted at first from the heat, he assumed, but when he was done she sighed and then smiled.

"Thanks. That's a ton better. What'd you do?" Jace smiled and said, "Look at it." She stared at her hand for a moment, obviously seeing the already faded white lines.

"It says something...Healing, right?" Jace's smile grew more pronounced.

"Exactly."

"How did I know that?" Clary's eyes widened, still staring at her hand.

"It's a rune. The angels' language. And you have a talent with runes," he answered.

"Ummm... What?" Clary looked lost. Jace sighed.

"The runes have meanings, they help with battle skills or heal us. They each do something different, and we draw them with steles. Runes come from the angels, so since we have angel blood in us, we can wear them and read them. We both have extra angel blood in us. In addition to Raziel's blood, we have Ithuriel's blood, too." Jace paused. "You remember what Maryse told you Valentine did to us?" Clary nodded, and Jace continued, "Well, the extra angel blood gave me physical abilities that are handy in a fight. I can jump inhumanly high, jump off a bunch of stories and not be hurt when I land, and I'm really fast. Stuff like that. You, on the other hand, can create new runes. I don't really know how you do it, but you just draw them, and know what they mean."

He took a breath, and assessed Clary's expression. She looked wary and a little confused, but she evidently believed him. He recalled when they'd first started telling her about angels and demons, and she hadn't believed him - at all. Then Isabelle had suggested that she talk to Simon. So, Clary had gone outside to where Simon was waiting, and they'd talked for about 20 minutes. Jace didn't know what Simon had said, but whatever it was, it made Clary believe them.

"Okay."

"I'm surprised," Jace said, smirking.

"About...?" Clary looked at him questioningly.

"No sarcastic comments? Or comments questioning my sanity?" Clary rolled her eyes. Even though she was trying to look nonchalant, Jace could read her face well enough that he knew she was a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Jace said.

"Nothing." The look of being uncomfortable increased.

"Liar," he snarled playfully. She bit her lip. He dropped the playfulness from his expression, "Clary. You can tell me anything." Her expression turned incredulous.

"You can't be serious. I've known you for what, two days?"

"No. We've known each other for almost a year; you just don't remember, but I do."

"That's really weird, you know." She looked slightly frustrated.

"What is?"

"That you somehow know me, and you know more about my life than I do! When I don't even know you! And it's really, really weird when someone tells you that you love someone who you don't even know. It's confusing... To know how to feel..." she trailed off. She flushed; Jace assumed she hadn't meant to say that much. He reached out to comfort her, but she leaned away from his touch. He let his arm drop, and while it did, he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but--" Clary started but Jace cut her off.

"What are you apologizing for? You lost your memory! My tragic unrequited love for you is not your fault! So don't worry about it!" He dropped on his back dramatically, and covered his eyes with his arm, trying very hard not to laugh. He heard Clary scoot closer to him.

"Jace..." He took his arm off of his eyes so he could see her expression as he talked.

"Look, Clary, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, and I know you are around me, but it's probably your best shot to getting your memory back," he explained, keeping his expression neutral. She, on the other hand, looked confused.

"Why?" Was she really going to make him spell it out? Judging by the way she was innocently biting her lip, he guessed that she actually didn't know the answer to her question. He didn't want her to be even more uncomfortable than she already was, but he decided honesty was a good thing. Maybe simple honesty. Not pouring your heart out honesty. No, that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Because we spend most of our time together. And most of your strong memories probably include me. Most of mine include you." He shrugged, and she turned a delicate pink.

"Oh." That seemed to be all she was inclined to say. He stood up, and she followed suit.

"I think we're done training for today. Go take a shower and change and then we can get dinner. Though eating Izzy's cooking might be a strong memory, I think you'd rather be alive." Clary smiled.

"Okay. I'll go home then, I guess." Jace cocked his head at her.

"But you live here." Clary looked extremely surprised.

"I do? Then why'd I wake up at my mom's house?"

"You live here to learn to be a Shadowhunter, but sometimes Jocelyn calls and wants you to spend the night with her. Last night just happened to be one of those nights."

"Why doesn't she live here then?"

"She and Luke want their privacy." He grinned when Clary shuddered.

"I really don't want to think about that. So, where's my room?" Jace laughed.

"Follow me," he said, and started leading the way through the familiar halls of the Institute.

* * *

Clary followed Jace as he walked down the confusing labyrinth of the Institute._ Today was a weird day_, Clary mused. And it had started off so normally. She'd just gone to meet Simon when the boy, Jace, had acted weirdly in the park, and then she found out that she'd lost her memory. Well, only some of it. Only the part that would have helped. The part that told her she had angel blood, that she was in love with the boy she was following through the halls, that magic was real and performed by sparkly men, that Simon was a vampire, and that these people weren't totally insane. She would much rather believe that they were insane. Jace stopped abruptly and turned, and she nearly ran into him. He chuckled softly.

"This is it. Your room." Jace gestured grandly with his arm, motioning towards a door.

"Umm, thanks. I'll see you in a bit, I guess." It was incredibly awkward talking to someone who seemed to know everything about you, including the parts that you forgot. And that loves you. When you don't know this person. At all. _Incredibly_ awkward. But he seemed to be trying to make her feel less uncomfortable. Or maybe he's always like that. She had no idea.

She tried to open the knob, but it didn't work. She turned to Jace, who was still standing there, watching her.

"Is it locked?" she asked him. He tried the door. It wouldn't open for him either.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't have a key. Or do I?" She started to pat her pockets in search of a key. Jace grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"No, you don't have a key. You used a locking rune. One that only opens for an opening rune as powerful as yours," he explained.

"As powerful as mine?" she questioned.

"Uh huh. Besides making new runes, your normal runes that every one else knows are extremely powerful." Weird.

"There's one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't know how to make an opening rune," she said. Obviously.

"Well, I could show you, but I want to see if you can come up with it." He handed her a tool - a stele? Was that what he'd called it? - and continued, "Concentrate really hard on what you want to happen. Think only about opening the door. And draw whatever squiggles or lines come to mind. If you mess up, we can always get a new door." He shrugged as though this was no problem. Clary's eyes widened. Seeing her expression, Jace snickered. "Kidding!" Clary rolled her eyes.

She turned to face the door and did as Jace had asked. _Open, open, open, open_, she chanted over and over in her head. She stood there for a few moments, feeling like a complete idiot. _I want the door to open; the door needs to open. Open, door. _An organized mess of squiggles and straight lines appeared in her head. She quickly but carefully inscribed them on the door with the tool. She opened her eyes when she had copied the rune in her mind onto the door. She glanced over at Jace. He looked slightly surprised and a little confused.

"Did I do it right?" she asked.

"It looks similar to an opening rune, but a little different. See if it works," he said uncertainly. She tried the knob and it opened immediately.

"Cool, it worked. I'll see you in half an hour?" Clary nodded in agreement, and walked into the room that was hers as Jace walked silently back down the hall.

Clary took in every detail of her small room. The walls were unpainted, but they were by no means bare. They were coated in her drawings and some photographs. Most of the drawings were of Jace and her, and they were amazing. The rest were of the people she'd met today, Simon, her mom, and Luke.

There was one of Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Clary that was her favorite. Clary and Isabelle were in colorful dresses with makeup done beautifully, Jace, who was in all black, had his arm around Clary and she was leaning in to him. Simon stood very close to Isabelle, in a button down black shirt and jeans. Magnus and Alec were holding hands, and Magnus was wearing neon glitter, and every color of the rainbow, while Alec was in a brown sweater and jeans. They were all smiling.

The photographs were all candid shots of her with Jace. She wondered who had taken them. There were pictures of them playing in the snow, a few at what appeared to be a restaurant, and ones where they were just hanging out.

The rest of her room was neat. It was beyond neat. There were no clothes or anything at all on the floor. She wondered when she'd become so tidy. Clary had always been -- not quite a slob -- but her room was always organized chaos. She could find everything easily, but it appeared to be a mess.

Glancing at her room once more, she spotted the bathroom and realized that she desperately needed a shower. She found a towel in the bathroom, and took a long, hot shower.

After she was dry and clothed, she looked at her room once more, and noticed something that had escaped her vision in her first study. Her sketchbook was lying on her dresser.

Clary walked over to it immediately. Her sketches tended to be like a diary because she thought in pictures. So, if she looked at it, it would be her perspective, not all of the things these strangers kept telling her.

She sat on her bed, facing away from the door, and flipped slowly through her sketchbook.

A picture of Jace. He was bent over a book, reading, his golden hair falling from behind his ear.

Another picture of Jace. He was in workout clothes and was sparring with Alec. The picture was mainly black and white with splashes of color in his eyes, his hair, Alec's eyes. Jace looked amazingly graceful even in the snapshot.

A picture of Jace, surrounded by plants, looking like he was in some sort of greenhouse. He stared pensively at Clary, and she fell into the depths of his tawny fathomless eyes. Curtains of his wavy hair framed his face majestically, and his full lips were twisted into a half smile.

In all of her pictures, she drew him as an angel - divine. Just without the wings. Wow. She really did love him, or was at least insanely attracted to him.

She felt the bed move behind her, and before she could even think, her arm was behind her and her fist had connected with something hard. She turned abruptly to find Jace sitting behind her, holding his bleeding nose. Her eyes widened. How the hell had she done that? That was fifty times faster than she'd ever moved in her life.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Clary asked frantically. Jace smiled beneath the blood.

"I'm fine. And don't worry about it; it was a good hit." She looked at him incredulously. He shifted slightly, and then winced. "But, um, ow. I think you broke my nose." She gasped, and promptly started to apologize again. He held up his hand to stop her. Jace pulled out his stele from his belt and drew a healing rune on the inside of his wrist. The blood stopped immediately, and his nose righted itself.

"See? I'm fine. Though I got your bed a little bloody," he said, glancing at the comforter.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to; it just happened." Clary realized how stupid that sounded. Jace smiled.

"Shadowhunter instincts. Maybe you haven't lost everything.."

"But then why did I suck at training? Or am I always like that?"

"You were like that at first, but then you got better. Not better than me though, no one is." He tilted his head up arrogantly, smirking. Clary barely paid attention to him, though. She considered what that meant.

"So, maybe I was thinking too hard. Maybe my body remembers how to be a Shadowhunter, but my mind's obsessing and it has no idea what to do. If I just--" She was cut off by Jace lunging at her. Without thinking she ducked out of his way, when he landed on her bed, she tackled him. He turned them over easily, so he had her pinned. She struggled to free herself from under him, but he trapped her.

"Maybe not," she said.

"No, this is usually what happens. Or at least it was until I taught you how to get out from a pin. But you usually don't use that method," he said, smirking. At first, she had no idea what he was talking about, but the smirk helped her realize his meaning. She bit her lip in embarrassment. His expression shifted from mocking to a carefully controlled neutral expression. Rolling off of her, Jace sat up, and pulled her to a sitting position as well.

"Oh. What are you doing here, by the way? I thought I was going to meet you before we left." She had just realized his presence was unexpected.

"As you were supposed to meet me half an hour ago, I figured I should check on you. Well, that was after I spent the last twenty minutes walking the halls, figuring you got lost, or didn't know where to meet me," he answered, his eyebrows raised slightly. She blushed slightly, embarrassed that he'd wasted that time while she'd been staring at her sketchbook.

"Sorry. I was just looking at this." She gestured to the book which had fallen onto her pillow. He reached around her and picked it up. Looking at the picture of himself, he smiled.

"Wow. I look sexy. Well, I am sexy; you just have clearer sight than most," he commented, grinning. She rolled her eyes. So he was confident. Maybe arrogant. Clary didn't know him well enough yet to tell.

"Whatever. Let's go to wherever we're going." He laughed and somehow managed to, in one fluid movement, get from his cross-legged seated position on her bed to standing next to her bed. Clary, on the other hand, took a moment, stretched, and carefully climbed off her bed.

"Come on. I want to show you Taki's."

* * *

**AN: That was sooo fun to write!! I'm sorry if the Clary and Jace sounded different when it was the other's POV. Did that make any sense at all? Oh well. What I meant was that sorry if Clary sounded different when it was her POV compared to when it was Jace's POV. When I'm writing their POV, I'm trying to think like them, and I lose focus more on the other characters.. **

**Tell me what you thought in a REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Press the green button. You know you want to. And you know I want you to. :D  
**


	8. Nightmares

**AN: So the 8th chapter! Wow... I hope you like it!**

**I don't own the characters, that's the talented Ms. Clare :)

* * *

**

Jace and Clary were at their regular booth at Taki's. Not that Clary was aware of this. But Jace had picked it anyways, hoping that it would bring back some memories. They had spent many dinners at Taki's to avoid Isabelle's poison. Jace was fearless when it came to demons, but when Izzy started cooking, he was out of the house like lightning. And he usually took Clary with him.

"So... You know how you know just about everything about me and I know nothing about you?" Clary started. Jace nodded, unsure where she was going.

"Um, so tell me about you... What were you like before I met you?" She grimaced. "Or while I knew you.. know you? Whatever." Jace grinned at her oddly worded question.

"Until I was ten, when I thought my father died, though he turned out to not really be my father and not dead, I lived with my father." Seeing Clary's utterly lost expression, he stopped. "Sorry. That made no sense. I lived with Valentine. I thought he was Michael Wayland--" Clary cut him off, "But I thought you said you were Lightwood...?"

"I'm getting to that. It's part of the story." Jace told her all about his dysfunctional childhood, grimacing when her expression turned sympathetic and slightly pitying. It annoyed him when people felt sorry for him. Anyways, he was over that now; especially since he had Clary. He told her about living with the Lightwoods, but thinking he was Jace Wayland. Jace explained in more detail than Maryse had given about how they met, and all of the events until the war in Idris. That was where he stopped, by this point they had both finished eating, he would've continued anyways, but she looked overwhelmed and a bit shocked.

"Wow," Clary commented. "Did that really happen?"

"Yep. It all happened. And you were there. At least for the end part." He shrugged. Her incredulous expression turned frustrated.

"I wish I could remember!" she said, not loudly enough to be considered a shout, but still a little too loudly for regular conversation. A few downworlders looked over.

"Shh... Don't worry about remembering; it'll all come back. It has to." His expression turned fierce. She had to remember. Clary's attention was momentarily given to the window. He followed her line of sight and noticed that it had become quite dark. And then he saw what she was staring at.

There were 3 Drevak demons in the alley next to the restaurant. He cursed. Jace always carried multiple seraph blades and daggers on his person at all times, in case something like this happened. Turning to Clary, he instructed her, "Clary. I want you to stay here. I'm going to go take care of the demons out there, but stay here. Do not go outside until I come back. Okay?" Jace prayed that her usual tendency to defy orders wouldn't bring her outside. Clary nodded numbly. She had been going out on hunts with them, but that was when she knew how to fight and knew about demons. There was no way she could help him. But he'd be fine. Drevaks were really stupid and easy to kill.

Jace raced outside, pulling out 2 seraph blades and naming them. He crept quietly to the demons; they failed to notice him until he was on top of them. He killed one before the others even turned around. The ichor sprayed off of the demon that he had stuck a seraph blade in. He yanked his blade back as the demon disappeared.

The other two faced him, their ugly bodies tensed menacingly. But he wasn't scared, not in the slightest. He merely felt the usual rush of excitement that came with killing demons. He lunged at the one on the right, and the left one stupidly stayed where it was, not bothering to attack him while he was momentarily distracted. The kill was quick, and he killed the last one just as easily. He felt a bit disappointed; that wasn't hard at all. Though it had managed to make him smell foul and be drenched in ichor. He desperately needed a shower.

He walked back into Taki's to find a very shocked-looking Clary. Her vibrant green eyes stared him down as he walked back to her.

"Hi," he said. He had no idea what to say to her. The irony did not escape him. Eloquent Jace had nothing to say.

Clary seemed to be speechless. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, without any sound actually coming out. The wait was killing Jace. Finally she spoke.

"Those were demons?" Jace confirmed that those were in fact demons.

"And you killed them?" Jace nodded.

"So where are they?"

"When you kill a demon, its body returns to its home dimension."

"Weird." Clary still looked slightly shaken. She'd seen demons for the first time - that she remembered - so he supposed she was allowed to be shaken.

"Let's go back to the Institute. I could use a shower." She slid out of the booth and followed him home.

* * *

Clary was laying on her bed reading one of the books from the library. She hoped she was allowed to take them. But it wasn't doing her much good anyways. It was taking her awhile to read even a page because her thoughts kept flicking back to the fight she had witnessed earlier. Watching Jace kill three demons single-handedly in about 2 minutes was...familiar. She wasn't sure how because that was the first time she'd ever seen a demon. From Jace's story, Clary knew that she'd seen demons before, but it wasn't like she remembered.

Clary yawned and glanced at the clock. 11:09 pm. She should probably go to sleep. Having no idea what kind of schedule Shadowhunters ran on made it kinda difficult to plan her sleep schedule. But now was as good a time as any. She turned off the light, placed her book on the table, and was asleep very quickly.

Her dream started off pleasantly.

_Clary was sitting on a piano bench and was surrounded by amazingly perfect music. But she wasn't the one creating the music. No, that was Jace. He was sitting beside her on the bench, his hands gliding effortlessly over the keys. His long, slim fingers looked like they were made for reaching notes. _

_Somehow, in the dream, she knew that Jace had composed this song just for her, and it was perfect. She listened to him play for awhile, before she heard a growling behind her. Jace appeared not to notice, even when she tried to get his attention. The growls continued, and something lunged at Jace. _

"_Jace!" she shouted. But Jace remained oblivious, until the demon was on top of him. The demon's teeth ravaged at his skin. He cried out in agony, but he did nothing to fight back. The other demon launched itself at her, and she found herself unable to move._

Clary woke up screaming at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Jace awoke to a blood-curdling scream coming down the hall, in the direction of Clary's room. He immediately hopped out of bed, pulled on a shirt, grabbed a seraph blade, and ran to her room. He opened the door, glad that it wasn't locked.

He held the blade high, waiting for the sign of danger that he was sure had caused her yell.

"Clary? Are you alright?" Glancing around the room thoroughly once more, he was sure there was no danger. When she didn't answer, though, he looked at her, and saw tears streaming down her face. He walked over to the bed, and she flopped over, so her face was in the pillow. Jace sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," she answered, her voice thick with tears.

"Clary. I woke up to hear you screaming bloody murder, and I come in here and you're crying. Don't tell me nothing's wrong."

"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare."

"It's okay," he said softly, rubbing her back softly as she quieted her sobs. When she was done, she turned to look at him.

"Jace? Do you play the piano?" He looked at her, very surprised. And what kind of question was that?

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It was part of my dream." Jace snorted. "So I was really that bad that you woke up screaming?" She shook her head.

"That was the good part."

"Oh." He glanced quickly at the clock. "Go back to sleep, Clary. It's early." She got a panicked look on her face.

"Don't go." So she wanted him around, even though she didn't remember him?

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He resumed rubbing her back, and he felt her relax. She fell asleep quickly. Jace waited about 10 minutes after he was sure she was asleep, and then got up.

"Sleep well, Clary." And with that, he closed the door softly and padded silently to his room, leaving a very peaceful looking Clary.

* * *

**AN: Awwww! That was sweet :) Review!!!!**


	9. Talent

**AN: Sorry this took awhile... I started reading the Percy Jackson series (If you haven't read them, then read them -- they are sooo good!) and by reading I mean, all I've been doing is going to school, eating, reading, and maybe sleeping. Yeah.. I get kinda obsessed. **

**Anyways.... Here's the 9th chapter! Remember to review :D**

**Unless I have somehow morphed into Cassandra Clare, I'm not her. And I don't have awesome morphtastic powers. So, in case you didn't get that, I'm not Cassandra Clare.  


* * *

**Clary woke up on her own, when sunlight began streaming through her window. She groaned and sat up, glancing at her clock. It was 9 am. Wow. They'd let her sleep. Clary wondered if Jace had anything to do with that. Thinking about last night, she groaned again. She had been so...needy. She had needed him next to her before she felt safe. It was weird. And very, very embarrassing.

Clary got out of bed, took a shower, dressed, and headed down the hall. She heard music emanating from a room. Poking her head in through the open doorway, Clary recognized the room from her dream. At the piano bench sat Jace, his head thrown back, eyes closed, as his fingers traveled the keys so quickly they were blurs to Clary. The song was beautiful; it was melancholy but sweet, a slow tempo but fast notes; it was perfect.

She walked as quietly as she could towards him so she didn't disturb him. Despite her efforts, he looked around as soon as she took a step. The music didn't stop even though he looked away, though she supposed he hadn't been looking to start with. When he saw her, his lips broke into a huge smile and his eyes lit up. He was actually glad to see her. Even after she completely freaked out last night.

"Clary! What're you doing here?" he called from the piano bench, his fingers not ceasing their journeys.

"I woke up and I heard someone playing, so I came to see," she murmured.

"C'mere." Jace motioned with his head that she should join him on the bench. Clary walked quietly to his side and sat down hesitantly next to him while still trying to allow his arms room to maneuver. Jace grinned.

"You don't have to be so careful. I don't bite. Much." He smirked at her. Something about his expression made her blush. His smirk grew more pronounced. Clary noted that the music still hadn't stopped.

"How do you do that?" she asked in amazement.

"Do what?"

"Keep your concentration enough to play and talk at the same time." He shrugged.

"I'm perfect. What can I say?" She rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jace called conversationally from the piano.

"I'm starving. I'm going to get something to eat. See you later," she called to him, wondering if he would follow her. He didn't get up from the piano but laughed at something. Clary left the music room and then realized that she had no idea how to get anywhere in this labyrinth. Clary went back in the room to find Jace laughing quietly at the piano, still playing. Wow.

"Jace," she called to him from the doorway. He finally stopped the beautiful song and turned around.

"Back already? That was quick." He smirked at her.

"Will you show me where the kitchen is?" He appeared to consider her request.

"Nope." He turned back to the piano and resumed his perfect song. She stared, open mouthed at his back.

"No? Why not?"

"You have to ask nicely." Clary could hear the smile in his voice. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Please?"

"Please, what?" Clary sighed again.

"Please show me where the kitchen is." Clary figured she'd probably eat quicker if she played along to his game.

"Okay." He rose fluidly from the piano bench. His movements were so graceful it was almost scary. He was like a lion about to pounce its prey. Except for the cheery smile on his face as he reached for her hand. Yeah. Lions didn't usually do that.

Clary left her hand limp at her side and let Jace take it. The warmth flowing from his long fingers made her hand feel tingly as they held hands for the first time. Well, for her it was the first time. It wasn't new to him, she suspected. They probably held hands every day.

Jace guided them effortlessly to the kitchen, and it ended up being only a few turns. Jace swept the room with his eyes, and sighed when he noticed no one was there.

"Thank God," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Clary asked him and raised her eyebrows.

"Isabelle isn't cooking. It's safe to enter," he whispered.

"Is her cooking really that bad?" Jace gaped at her.

"I should let her cook you dinner for just saying that." It sounded like a threat.

"Why not?" Clary shrugged. "Let her." Jace chuckled breathlessly - his mouth was still open.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Clary shrugged.

"Exactly. I don't remember, so maybe this'll help."

"Maybe it will, but what you don't remember is that you usually run from Izzy's cooking. Because it can be lethal." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Clary said. Jace let the subject drop. Smart of him.

"So... What do you want to eat?"

* * *

**I don't know if I'm that happy with this chapter... But let me know what you think with a review!! Oh, and if you have ideas for different things Jace could do with Clary to help her get her memory back, let me know! I have some ideas, but... well, ya. Review!  
**


	10. Daggers

**AN: Okay, I am so sorry for the delay!! I had a bit of writer's block, I guess. It wasn't that I didn't know what I wanted to do with it, it was more like I didn't feel like writing. I was in a reading kinda mood, and I went through like 10 books in the 2 or 3 weeks that I didn't post. Anyways, I was busy besides reading, but I'll spare you the details of my life :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI except for my copies of CoB, CoA, and CoG.  
**

* * *

Isabelle was helping Clary stretch as Alec and Jace sparred. Clary had found that her body was capable of amazing and seemingly impossible poses, but she just didn't know the regular routine that they went through daily.

Isabelle bent over backwards, arching her back so she formed a bridge as her hands touched the ground.

"Yeah... There's no way I can do that," Clary said for the 17th time since they had begun stretching.

"Yes there is. I've seen you do it a million times! Come on!"

Clary hesitantly leaned backwards, her hands above her head. She found it surprisingly easy and ended up in the same position that Isabelle was in without the expected excruciating pain. Only feeling the stretch of her stomach and back, she stayed in the position for 20 seconds. She collapsed to the ground while Isabelle stood up from her position gracefully. Isabelle frowned at her.

"You should've just stood up," she said.

"I didn't know I could," Clary explained honestly before realizing that she was somehow completely out of breath. Huh. Stretching had never been taxing on her before, but Shadowhunters had a _very_ in depth stretching routine. "Can we take a break?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I guess." She sat down gracefully next to where Clary was still plopped on her back. Clary tried to catch her breath but was unsuccessful due to her horizontal position. So, she sat up, and then she could watch the boys spar. Jace clearly had the upper hand. He was faster and stronger; Alec landed on his back numerous times. As long as Clary had been watching, Jace had never landed on his back. It was quite impressive. And the dance that they were doing was beautiful. It almost looked choreographed the way the give and take the hit and parry and block meshed together so fluidly. That was until Jace managed to swipe Alec's legs out from under him, landing Alec in a painful looking pin.

"Hey Jace!" Clary called to him. He was still on top of Alec, holding him down, but he looked up.

"Don't you ever get pinned?"

Jace shook his head disdainfully. Clary wanted to crack up at his arrogant expression. "Never! Because, obviously, I am the best, so--" But Clary didn't get to hear him finish because Alec took advantage of Jace's distraction and flipped him onto his back. Clary laughed.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Alec snickered. "Of course it was fair. We were still fighting. It's not my fault you decided to stop paying attention to your opponent." Jace scrunched his knee up so it was under Alec's chest - a feat that amazed Clary as Alec was practically laying on top of Jace - and pushed, leaving Alec a few feet away, looking dazed. He recovered quickly, but Jace was as quick as lightning and had already pinned him.

"And it's not my fault I'm stronger than you," Jace said mocking Alec's tone. Alec somehow managed to push Jace off of him.

"Whatever. I'm done for today. I'm going to take a shower and go meet Magnus."

Jace smirked. "In that order?" Alec blushed and hit Jace on the shoulder forcefully as he walked out. "Yep. See ya."

Jace walked over to where Isabelle and Clary were sitting.

"You guys done?" he asked.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Not quite."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "It really takes that long to stretch?"

"Apparently it does."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll be in the weapons room. Come get me when you're done."

After finishing their extensive stretching routine, Isabelle decided that Clary could use some spar practice.

As they faced each other on the mat, Clary realized that she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing.

"Isabelle?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Clary let out a harsh sigh. "Do I just stand here or what? What do you want me to do?"

"You try to knock me to the ground in a pin. Didn't you already spar with Jace?"

"If by spar, you mean him knocking me to the ground repeatedly, then yes."

"Oh. Well, he does that to everyone. Almost no one can pin him. And if they do, then not for long. Like what happened with Alec. You distracted him long enough for Alec to pin him, but he's stronger than all of us. Anyways, when you spar, you try to hit or kick your opponent, or knock their feet out from under them, or tackle them - whatever you can do to make them land on their back. And when they try to do it to you, you try to block them."

That made a lot more sense to Clary. "Okay." Before Clary could process what was happening, Isabelle lunged. She landed flat on her back with Isabelle holding her wrists down.

"Ouch. A 'go' would have been nice."

Isabelle laughed. "Demons don't say go, so why should I?"

"I suppose that's reasonable. But can you get off of me?"

Isabelle laughed and jumped up, facing Clary again. As soon as Clary returned to her feet, Isabelle lunged again. But this time, without thinking, Clary sidestepped her and put her foot in the bend of Isabelle's knees. Before she could fall to the ground, Isabelle whipped around and kicked Clary's shoulder. Clary winced, but punched Isabelle in the stomach. Not allowing her mind to think, Clary attacked Isabelle. The back and forth of blows went on for awhile, until Isabelle knocked her to the ground again. They were both breathing hard.

"That was...interesting," Isabelle commented from her position above Clary.

"How did I do that?" Clary asked incredulously. She had acted without letting her brain process what was going on.

"That's what usually happens. Well, you knock me down sometimes, though, too."

"Weird. Can we try again?"

* * *

Jace was waiting impatiently for Clary to join him in the weapons room. Even though she wouldn't know where it was, he was sure Isabelle would show her. Jace inspected several different blades, admiring their advantages. He hefted different types of swords, deciding if he should take one for hunting later. While spinning one in his hand, testing the weight and feel, he heard the door open slowly.

Jace pretended not to hear Clary enter and picked up a small dagger. He held it casually in his hand and flung it at the target on the far wall. Obviously, it hit bullseye. Jace retrieved the dagger and spun around to find Clary staring at him, eyes wide. He suppressed a grin.

"You alright?" he asked her, fighting laughter. She blinked once and seemed to snap out of whatever trance she'd been in previously.

"Yeah. How did you do that?"

Jace sighed, feigning disappointment, and shook his head sadly. "I thought you would've realized by now - I'm just awesome."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?" Jace nodded. Clary continued, smiling, "Well, you could've fooled me."

"Says the girl who can't throw a dagger to save her life. Well, in our line of work, I suppose that's the only reason you would need to throw a dagger, unless of course you were killing something." He shrugged. Jace knew that normally Clary was excellent with daggers - they were her weapon of preference - but currently, she wouldn't even know how to hold it.

Clary's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you. I bet I could throw one."

"Go ahead." Jace gestured for her to proceed and motioned to the rack of daggers and knifes. She studied them and picked up a small silver dagger. Jace stepped out of the way of the target - he didn't trust her aim right now. Clary held the handle in her hand awkwardly, not at all the easy hold she was supposed to have. But Jace didn't correct her. He felt like winning - he'd show her after that throw. Like her hold, she threw awkwardly. The blade jutted into the wall about 4 inches below the target. Clary bit her lip as Jace went to pluck the dagger from the wall.

Smirking, Jace handed the silver dagger back to Clary, and went to stand behind her, his chest almost touching her back. Jace put his hand on hers, so he could reposition it correctly. When her hand was in the right spot, he asked her, "That's much more comfortable, isn't it?" She nodded against his chest.

"Keep your wrist loose and relaxed and your grip firm." He slid his hand down further to her wrist and moved it back and forth to demonstrate his meaning. "Cock your elbow." He slid his hand down her forearm and grasped her elbow, making her forearm parallel to the target. Jace slid his hand onto her bicep. "Keep this immobile and parallel the ground when your forearm and wrist move."

Jace took a small step forward so his chest was touching her back, angled them to face the target, and placed his hand on top of hers. He brought her hand back so it touched her shoulder and then snapped it all the way forward, releasing her hand when her arm was straight. Clary released the dagger when Jace removed his hand, and the dagger hit dead center.

Clary's head jerked back in what Jace guessed was surprise. Her head hit him in the chest, but it didn't hurt. She spun around to face him and - realizing their proximity - stepped back. Jace sighed inaudibly, carefully keeping his face amused and light.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Jace smiled at her evident belief that that would hurt him.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me, but I hadn't realized you couldn't keep your head off me either." He smirked at her slight blush. Clary was saved the hassle of answering by Isabelle, who chose that moment to walk into the training room.

"You coming hunting tonight, Jace?"

Without looking up from Clary, he answered, "Where?"

"I don't know. Ask Alec; he's the one that told me about the tip."

"Well, what was the tip?"

"Ask Alec. Are you going or not?"

Jace sighed. Isabelle was completely useless sometimes. Alec probably told her that there was a tip, and she rushed off to tell Jace. Usually, Jace would agree without a second thought, but what was he going to do with Clary? She obviously couldn't come with them, but Jace didn't think she'd really want to stay in an empty Institute like she had when she hadn't been trained. Clary looked away, and Jace realized he'd been staring. He quickly looked up at Isabelle, made sure he had her attention - which wasn't hard because while he'd been staring at Clary, she'd been looking at him - and looked pointedly at Clary.

Isabelle sighed. "She can go hang out with Simon. Don't be such a worrywart."

Clary looked up to Jace, confused at the sudden change in conversation.

"Call Simon."

"And tell him...?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "See if you can go over there later while we hunt."

"Do I have a choice in this? Or are you forcing me to go hang out with him?"

Jace tried to conceal his laugh. "Do you not want to hang out with him?"

Annoyance flashed in Clary's eyes. "I do, but I don't want you to tell me what to do."

Isabelle snickered from her position at the door. "For god's sake, just call him, Clary."

Clary looked at Isabelle as though she'd forgotten she was there. Then she shrugged. "Okay." A look of astonishment crossed Jace's face. But a look from Isabelle told him not to say anything. Clary pulled out her phone and had a short conversation with Simon, and Jace gleaned that Simon was free.

"Okay, let's go then." And with that, Isabelle left to go get changed.

Jace turned to Clary. "Meet us by the door. I'm going to go get ready." He turned to walk to the door, but was stopped when Clary said, "And how do I get there?" Jace smiled.

"I'll show you."

* * *

**You know the drill. Review. Hmmm... Well, we're at 63 reviews, how about we get to 80? I haven't written the next chapter, though, so it's not like I'm holding it hostage. But that's the goal :) so REVIEW! :D**


	11. Scryx Demons

**AN: Wow. You guys are awesome :) I really appreciate all the reviews, and it made me write a ton faster and kept me focused. **

**I tried my hand at some demony action - I hoped it turned out okay :) But its super short. I realize that.  
**

**Disclaimer: **sigh** Still no Cassandra Clare here, so nope I don't own TMI :(

* * *

**

After dropping Clary off at the bloodsucker's house, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle walked to the back alley where the tip was from.

"What kind of demons, Alec?" Jace asked.

"Tip said Scryx demons, I think." Jace sighed. Scryx demons were annoyingly hard to kill and just about every part of them was poisonous. If they cut you, you were in pretty big trouble.

"What is with you, Jace? Usually you're super pumped before we go and kill something. Especially if it's hard to kill," Isabelle commented, annoyed by his lack of enthusiasm. But Jace wasn't really sure what the answer to her question was. Maybe he was just worried about Clary. He groaned internally. He needed to get his head off of her and onto killing demons now. So the demons didn't kill _him_.

"Just because I don't feel the need to show my emotions as clearly as you do, doesn--"

"Shut up! They're going to hear you!" Alec interrupted Jace in a whisper, reminding them that they were only a few feet from entering the alley. Isabelle rolled her eyes but didn't comment. Jace pulled out a seraph blade and the steady hum of energy rolling through it both relaxed him and excited him. He was a warrior. The familiar urge to kill demons, to rid the world of their filth, ran through his body.

Jace glanced back at Isabelle and Alec. Alec had his bow at the ready and Isabelle's whip glistened menacingly. Alec nodded slightly, and the trio ran forward. The demons appeared to hear their approach, and two Scryx demons scuttled over to them.

Scryx demons had long armored necks with spikes on the back that were impossible to put a blade through. Their snake-like faces were slimy and had long pointed fangs. Their backs were armored and the spikes from their neck continued across their backs in no discernible pattern. Claws ripped out from four strategically placed legs. Tails as hard as iron with a poisonous tip whipped behind them, but at least they were possible to cut. The only way to kill one was to put a blade through the underside, right where the heart was.

Isabelle's whip flew out onto the first demon, wrapping around the neck. Alec took advantage of this to put an arrow in the demons face, causing ichor to flow. Jace pulled out a dagger, and threw it at the second demon's leg. It howled in pain, and its tail flew around to Jace. He jumped over it like a jump rope and ran closer. Jace jumped back as claws flew at him, swiping where he had just been. The tail came up behind him and he held his blade up to cut the tail. The seraph blade made only a small laceration on the tail, but it managed to coat Jace in ichor. He dove between the demon's legs, where the tail could not reach him. Jace slashed at the unarmored leathery skin above him, and the demon howled and attempted to kick him with a claw. Jace dove out of the way, out from under the demon. There appeared to be an ichor shower flowing from the large gash on the demon's underbelly where Jace had cut it. The tail whipped around again and Jace dove underneath again. Jace was about to puncture it again when he heard Isabelle scream. He automatically looked up and saw Isabelle hit the wall, and Alec shot a blessed arrow at the underside. The demon screamed and it started to fold up on itself. This provided sufficient distraction for the other demon to kick Jace out from under itself with a poisonous claw. Jace felt an insufferable heat in his abdomen before he blacked out.

* * *

**AN: A cliffie!! :D Sometimes, we just need a cliffie, so don't kill me :) We're at 81 reviews I think, so it's reasonable to say... 100 reviews? You guys can do it! **


	12. Paying the Bill?

**AN: I have a bunch of excuses, but you probably would rather just read the story than hear my excuses... so here you go:**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI, not me.

* * *

**

Clary and Simon were playing a video game when Clary's phone rang. She shot Simon an apologetic glance, who shrugged and sighed, pausing the game.

"Hello?"

"Clary!" a voice panted from the receiver.

"Who is this?"

"It's Isabelle." Even though she didn't know her very well, Clary could hear Isabelle's eyes rolling. After taking a moment to breathe, Isabelle continued, "You need to get to the Institute right now. Have Simon bring you."

"Why? What's going on?"

"....It's Jace. He's hurt. The - Ouch! Alec! Get off! - the demon got the best of him for once."

Clary wasn't sure what the point of her being there was, as it wasn't like she'd be able to do anything to help Jace, but told Isabelle that she'd be there shortly and hung up.

"Simon--"

"I know. Let's go." He grabbed her jacket, gave it to her, and started to the door. Clary put on her jacket, and asked, "How do you know?"

Simon sighed. "Vampire, remember?" He pointed to himself. "I've got superhuman hearing, so I heard what Isabelle said loud and clear. Which is why I'm surprised that you're not already out the door."

Clary paused and cocked her head at him. Evidently deciding leaving was more important than clearing up Clary's confusion, Simon grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door, Clary shuffling her feet in an effort not to fall.

* * *

Isabelle paced outside the infirmary, waiting for Magnus to finish his magic on Jace. Alec was slumped against the wall, with his head in his hands, looking exhausted. He was the only one that hadn't gotten hurt in the fight, but Isabelle's minor injury was fixed easily with an iratze. Jace, on the other hand.... Well, Magnus was in there, throwing sparks around, doing the best he could, but Scryx demons were dangerous. And Isabelle didn't know what she would do if she lost another brother. In a sudden flash of anger, Isabelle hit the wall, the pain in her hand relieving her stress slightly. Alec looked up, alarmed, and walked over to heal her hand. He pulled out his stele and grabbed her bloody hand gingerly.

"You're turning into Jace," he mumbled.

She shot him a withering look. "Don't insult me."

Alec ignored this and while the skin in her hand knitted itself back together, he put his hand around her shoulders in a brotherly gesture. She put her head on his shoulder, and he mumbled, "He'll be okay. Magnus is the best; he'll fix Jace." Even though Alec had no way of knowing this, it made Isabelle feel much more confident.

But something was missing. Jace was hurt and Clary wasn't there yet. "Where the hell is Clary? I called her like half an hour ago."

"She'll be here soon."

They stood in silence for a few more moments before the doorbell rang. Isabelle rushed off to get the door, glad for something to do, and sure it was Clary. She pulled open the heavy creaking wooden door, to find Clary and Simon on the dark doorstep.

"Clary! What took you so long?" Without waiting for her response, Isabelle nodded at Simon and grabbed Clary's arm, pulling her inside. "Sorry Simon," she added to the vampire before slamming the door shut.

"Come," Isabelle commanded, dragging Clary all the way to the infirmary. Alec looked up briefly when they turned the corner, but did not comment on the odd sight. He was trying to look in control, but Izzy knew him too well. She could see that he was obviously not -- he was worried about his brother as well.

"Isabelle?" Clary asked timidly, after they had settled against the wall next to Alec.

"Yeah?" The space under the door to the infirmary turned bright blue for a moment. The group of three could hear Magnus chanting in a foreign language.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"I don't think so. Your power is with runes, and if you used a rune on Jace, it wouldn't help. He has demon injuries."

Clary sighed softly. "Then why'd you tell me to come?"

Isabelle was shocked at this. That was the absolute last thing she expected to come out of that girl's mouth. "What?"

"What good am I doing here if I can't help?" Clary sounded bitter, and she sounded like she was trying very hard to hide her annoyance. Isabelle bristled slightly.

"Well, I assumed that you would deem it important enough to take time out of your _terribly_ busy schedule to come. But who am I to decide if you would care whether Jace lives or not?" Isabelle remarked. She was shocked at herself for saying something like that to Clary, who was her best friend, but Clary was definitely not acting like herself. Isabelle turned and glared at Clary, taking out all of her frustrations over Jace's injured state and Clary's unClary-like state. This was not Clary_. Clary _would be out of her mind with worry over Jace. Izzy should be comforting her, telling her he would be fine - that he was _Jace_ for crying out loud. Not convincing her that it was important. Not telling her that Jace could die. No. Clary should be worried; she should've been at the Institute in thirty seconds, not thirty minutes. What the hell was wrong with her?

Clary looked down under Isabelle's harsh gaze, and mumbled something softly that slightly resembled "Sorry." Isabelle huffed, but let it go.

The space beneath the door turned electric blue again - lighting up the hallway. This time it lasted for at least ten seconds, and they heard Magnus sigh. The door creaked open a moment later, and Isabelle jumped up. Out came an exhausted looking Magnus - his hair had even lost some of its glitter, and his whole _self_ had lost a lot of its _sparkliness_. Magnus was just a sparkly person - with or without glitter.

Alec stood up and put his arm around Magnus, who leaned heavily onto Alec.

"Well?" Isabelle asked, unable to wait any longer.

Magnus exhaled heavily, exponentially increasing the building tension. Isabelle glared at him, and he smirked slightly, telling her that he was teasing her. This relaxed her slightly.

"He'll be fine." The three teenagers let out audible sighs of relief. "Though I cannot say the same for my hair." He gestured to the now limp black locks. "Sadly, it may never be the same again. This used all of my energy! And it will cost you big, Nephilim!" He turned to Alec. "Or maybe it'll just cost you." He winked, and Alec turned scarlet. Izzy rolled her eyes and pushed past them both to see Jace. She heard Clary get up and follow her a moment later.

Jace was unconscious; though unsurprising, it was still annoying. His gold curly hair was all over the pillow, and his face was drenched in sweat. His chest was bare, and his stomach was wrapped up pretty well. Thankfully, the wrapping was still pristine. Isabelle knew from past experience that Magnus had made his injury but a scar, yet it would still hurt pretty damn bad for a couple days. And the bandage would help keep everything in its place. Knowing Jace, he'd be up and running tomorrow, even though he should need about a week before he felt up to par.

Looking over at Clary, Isabelle noticed the small girl staring at Jace sadly. Clary moved to push a piece of hair, that Isabelle hadn't even noticed, out of Jace's eyes - not that they were open.

"How long until he'll wake up?" she asked.

"Ummm, probably in a couple of hours. He's got runes to help himself heal now that the poison's gone from his system."

"Should we stay?"

Isabelle was surprised to hear this question after Clary's annoyance earlier. "I'm going to, you can if you want to. Unless you think there's no point?" Isabelle's tone was biting at the end. Clary shook her head apologetically, and gentled murmured that she'd stay. She sat on one of the cots next to Jace, and Isabelle joined her. They waited quietly, until Clary asked Isabelle about the fight. Isabelle was planning on telling her briefly, but her boredom and worry took ahold of her and she ended up talking for hours. It was in the midst of this that Jace's eyes fluttered open. Isabelle stopped her story abruptly, and both girls walked over to Jace's cot.

He started to turn his head before wincing, obviously too sore to move his neck.

He remained quiet for a moment; Isabelle assumed he was trying to assess his injuries and surroundings. Jace's gaze traveled over to his audience. He raised an eyebrow. "Where's Alec?"

"What? Are we not good enough for you?" Isabelle asked indignantly.

"Ehh."

Isabelle snorted at his sarcastic indifference. Clary rolled her eyes. Jace turned his head slightly to see the rest of the cots. He winced again, but continued his search. When he was finished he seemed visibly relieved, and Isabelle realized he'd been looking for Alec.

Apparently Clary had realized this too because she said, "Alec's with Magnus."

Jace smirked a little. "Paying the bill?"

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked Izzy's POV. It was pretty fun to write... I'm not sure how long it'll be til the next update -- my life is fairly insane at the moment... **

**Review?  
**


End file.
